The external aerodynamic surface of an aircraft wing is typically formed by joining together separately formed panels. Particularly if these panels are formed from a composite material, such as carbon fibre reinforced plastic, a gap will be present between the adjacent aerodynamic surfaces due to tolerances in the panel manufacturing process. Such a gap will cause turbulence when the aircraft is in use, decreasing its aerodynamic efficiency.
A conventional method of sealing such gaps is to manually tool into place a liquid sealant material to form a smooth fillet. However, the process is subject to human error and it is difficult to ensure a smooth fillet which lies precisely flush with the aerodynamic surfaces on either side of the gap.
The above limitations are undesirable on turbulent flow wing designs and unacceptable on laminar flow wing designs. Therefore, an alternative method of sealing such gaps is required.